Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump system and a method for regenerating cryopumps.
Description of the Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that traps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing them on cryopanels cooled to a cryogenic temperature so as to pump them. A cryopump is generally used to attain a clean vacuum environment required for semiconductor circuit manufacturing process, or the like. A cryopump is a so-called entrapment vacuum pump, in which regeneration is required on a regular basis for discharging the trapped gas to the outside. A roughing pump may be used for the discharging.